


ivory

by ohsusie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Fixation, Soft Boys, Stress Relief, i love them sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsusie/pseuds/ohsusie
Summary: "Would that make you relax? A nice orgasm?" Isak nods, curling up impossibly closer to Even and Even almost wants to cry at the softness of it all, at how tiny and snuggly Isak looks in that pink, too big hoodie. "Alright, baby. How do you want it?"//or: isak's stressed. fingering makes him calm down.//





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well well well

Their apartment is almost entirely silent, the only sounds being their dishwasher, Isak flipping the pages of his physiology book and a distant laughter, possible to hear from their window being a bit too open. It feels strange. It's been like this for five hours now, Isak completely focused on his book, reading the same page over and over again before finally moving on to the text he hasn't read yet. 

Even wants to rip away the book from him and make him go to bed but he knows he can't. The last time he tried to make Isak stop reading, he went into full defense mode, rambling about how important this is, he can't fail now, he can't not know the easiest questions in the finals. 

Isak's almost shaking from stress, though, looking like he's about to burst into tears at any given time because he won't be able to remember all of this tomorrow. He looks like the only thing he needs right now is Even bundling him up in multiple blankets with tea and cheese toasties, not a bunch of incomprehensible words explaining microbial metabolism. 

"Baby?" he asks, because that's always a way to soften Isak and make him more open for suggestions. "Maybe you should rest a bit, hm?"

Honestly, he expects a sharp 'no', or an angry glare, but Isak just shakes his head without looking up from his book even once. His hands are trembling around the hardcover and his jaw's tensing like he wants to scream, though he doesn't move the slightest bit, not even to adjust his reading glasses which are lying on the tip of his nose from his head being angled downwards for too long. 

His sweet baby. They both know what happened the last time he studied too hard, when he fell asleep with his book still tightly clutched in his hands and woke up with a neck completely impossible to turn because it had been positioned so strangely for several hours. 

"I'm going to bed, okay?" he murmurs against Isak's temple, only eliciting a nod from him. "Come join me when you feel like you're done with this."

He leaves the living room with something that feels like guilt pooling in his stomach because he should bring Isak with him, even if he doesn't want him to. He shouldn't let him sit there and let his anxiety about his grades torture him when he'd feel so much better if Even just took care of him. 

It's not like he's going to intervene, though, because he knows how important it is for Isak to get good grades and how much performance anxiety he has. Instead, he changes into a pair of grey sweatpants and a red sweater he thinks is Isak's (he really doesn't know anymore, their wardrobes are completely mixed together), and goes to get his laptop from their desk by the window. 

Their bed is unmade and there are blankets and pillows scattered all over the sheets, but he's not going to make it now. It's way too late for that and plus, he's going to bed so he doesn't really see the point in it. It's way easier to tuck Isak in when the comforter isn't stuck between the mattress and the bed frame, anyways. 

It only takes ten minutes of watching Modern Family for the bedroom door to creak open and Isak to enter with his book in one hand, his phone in the other, and tears in his eyes. He looks so exhausted and anxious and it's so incredibly heartbreaking that Even just aches to hold him and stroke his hair. 

"The letters are vibrating," Isak whispers, walking up to the bed and just standing there, like he's waiting for Even to help him get to bed properly. "I can't, I can't read, help me, Even. Read to me."

"Come here, baby. Come to bed."

Isak doesn't budge, though, too wound up to move any farther, meaning Even has to get out of his blanket nest to go get him. After some persuasion, he finally manages to make Isak let go of his book, so he can throw it away, and then stands up to help him change into some more comfortable clothes. 

He refuses to put on any pants because 'they make me too warm, Even', so he ends up only wearing the baby pink adidas hoodie and a pair of white underwear. Not that Even minds, though. He looks adorable and so, so soft as Even lies him down on the bed and bundles him up with their two blue blankets. 

"Issy," he sighs and lies down next to him, but when he tries to wrap his arms around him, he notices how tense he still is and how he sounds like just breathing is difficult for him. "You need to relax, sweetheart. You can study tomorrow."

"No, no, please read to me."

"Tell me what to do to make you relax, angel. Look at you, you're almost crying." Isak shakes his head, swallowing harshly to get the tears away, and closing his eyes to focus on his breathing instead. "Please, baby boy."

Softly, Even runs his hand through Isak's messy, blond curls, but Isak stops him in the middle of the movement to bring Even's hand to his face instead. His eyelashes are fluttering over his cheeks like he's close to falling asleep but they both know he's going to be awake for at least three more hours because it's so hard for him to unwind when he's stressed. 

Even decides to close his eyes as well, reveling in only lying here with the love of his life. Isak's cheeks are all smooth, warm skin, always a shade varying from light pink to red (the red is reserved for the exhaustion from sex, though), and it's adorable. It makes him look and feel as young as he really is. 

His scent almost makes Even lightheaded. He always smells so good, like warmth and detergent and cinnamon. Especially in the crook of his neck, where he's always the warmest, or where his thigh and his hip meet, on his upper groin. 

"Even," Isak whispers, his left hand firmly placed in Even's locks by now and his bottom lip trembling and god, Even wants to kiss him until all the stress and anxiety goes away. "Can you finger me?"

"Would that make you relax? A nice orgasm?" Isak nods, curling up impossibly closer to Even and Even almost wants to cry at the softness of it all, at how tiny and snuggly Isak looks in that pink, too big hoodie. "Alright, baby. How do you want it?"

"Like this. Don't want to move."

"I don't know if I can reach properly, honey. Can you lie on your back?"

Isak nods and relucantly loosens his grip on Even's sweater to lie down flat on the bed, one arm slung over his stomach and the other lying on the purple blanket, with his hand clutching the soft, soothing material. His legs are trembling from being tense, even when they're just lying there, limp.

Even lies down next to him and lifts Isak's thighs until his legs are bent and his feet are steadily placed on the mattress, and everytime Even accidentally brushes his hand over his inner thighs, he whimpers and tries to nuzzle his face further into Even's neck. 

In the middle of everything, the dishwasher turns off, making the entire apartment fall into a silence. The people outside aren't there anymore, having left a long time ago, and it's so peaceful to finally just lie there with the only sound being their out of tune breathing.

Their curtains are slightly open, letting the moonlight through, and the cold lighting makes the room shine up a bit and it makes Isak's skin look so frail and pale and amazing. He looks like Snow White, if she had worn an Adidas hoodie and had blonde hair instead of jet-black. 

Carefully, Even pushes his index-, and middle finger against Isak's lips until he lets them in to coat them in saliva. His tongue slowly swirls around them, making Even's stomach flutter with arousal, and his pink lips are all puffy and wet around them.

Even tries to withdraw them when he thinks they're wet enough, but Isak refuses to let them go, the suction from his mouth keeping them in place and letting him lick and suck them as much as he wants. Hesitantly, Even tries adding another finger, which Isak immediately accepts.

His mouth is almost open obscenely wide by now, his lips stretched out like when he's sucking Even's cock, when he's so turned on and licks and laps until Even can't handle it and comes so hard, straight into his throat. 

Unlike his lips, his eyes are closed, only his eyelashes fluttering whenever Even twists his hand, or when he focuses extra hard on reaching his tongue inbetween the long fingers. Even wants to try and push them in further, to see how sensitive Isak's gag reflex is when he's acting like this, but he decides against it because that would be mean and he's doing this to give Isak pleasure. 

"I think you're done, baby," he chuckles, pressing a kiss against his forehead, but Isak just whimpers and shakes his head. "How long are you going to do this? I wanna make you feel good now, Iss."

Isak lets go of the fingers with a small gag and then a frown up at Even, looking mighty displeased with the turnout of the situation. It's adorable, though, because he will always be the cutest boy there is, no matter what. 

"Want something in my mouth," he whispers, almost ashamed but not really, eyes flickering around like they can't decide what to look at. 

"So adorable, baby. How can you be so cute and so hot at the same time?"

A small, trembling sigh escapes Isak, but then he pulls down his underwear to give Even better access to where he needs him so, so much. His cheeks are completely flushed by now, matching his hoodie, and it's the sweetest thing Even's ever seen. 

"Baby boy," Even soothes, running his thumb over Isak's bottom lip while gently pushing his thighs apart. "Spread your legs, love."

Isak catches Even's thumb with his mouth and moves his tongue around it until he feels comfortable with it, and then he slowly opens his legs until his hole probably would be on full display if Even was inbetween those milky thighs. 

He holds up one finger to ask if that's okay in the beginning, and Isak only gives him a tiny nod before letting his head fall back and forcing Even's left index-, and middle finger into his mouth instead of his thumb. Sometimes, Isak's obsession with always having something in his mouth is annoying, like when he just won't throw away that straw, or when he chews every single bite of food twenty times, but most of the time, it's the sweetest, hottest thing Even knows. 

Like when they fuck and it's too much for Isak and he has to bite down on a pillow, or when he just lies there on Even's lap, with his dick in his mouth for hours because it's comforting, because it fills him up nicely, makes him feel less empty. 

Right now, it's adorable. As Even pushes one finger into him, slowly stretching him until it's not as uncomfortable anymore, Isak pacifies himself with Even's hand, sucking and licking until he can't stop the tiny sounds from coming out, because then, he has to push it away to be able to let everything out. 

"Good?" Even asks, and Isak hums, nuzzling the pillow and letting out gentle gasps everytime Even moves his finger inside of him. "One more?"

"Mhm," Isak manages to get out, his voice a small whimper. "One more. Careful."

"I'll be careful, I promise."

All the sounds coming out of Isak are so beautiful, these high-pitched whimpers filling Even's ears like music, and he must be an angel because no average person could be this amazing, this pretty, this soft. He just wants to look at him forever and touch him everywhere and pull his hair and get his hair pulled as well because Isak's his everything. 

After a while of just slowly pushing his fingers in and out, Even decides to crook his fingers, immediately making Isak throw his head back against the pillow and cry out before biting his bottom lip so harshly, it might draw blood. 

Usually, Isak always gets all frantic when Even finds his spot, but today, he's so tired that he's just lying there, thighs trembling and bottom lip quivering and his hole clenching around Even's fingers everytime he rubs against the small bundle of nerves. 

"My sweetheart," Even whispers, pressing kisses to his collarbone to soothe his thrumming heartbeat. "My angel. So tight, so good. How are you always so tight, hm?"

Isak's dick is completely covered by his hoodie (which will need washing immediately because it's apparently very important that Isak can have it tomorrow), and he lets out small sobs everytime the soft cotton brushes against his head, hips involuntarily jerking up like he needs the breezy touches to function.

Even reaches under his hoodie to stroke him and get him to come faster, but Isak whines and shakes his head, swatting his hand away. He looks like he wants to say something, but he doesn't know how to get the words out, so Even speaks for him.

"You want me to make you come only with my fingers?" he asks, and Isak nods this time. His eyes slowly open until he's peeking up at Even through his lashes, all shy and content. It's nice to see him like this, to have him all loose-limbed and sleepy with his favorite pillow under his head. 

(The one he lets Even borrow everytime he's upset because it's so much nicer than the grey one and he thinks it's comforting with something bigger and firmer but still softer, somehow. Even knows Isak barely sleeps when he can't have his blue pillow, though.)

"Do you think you can handle three fingers?"

Once again, Isak shakes his head, this time with a pout on his lips like he thinks Even won't accept it. He calms down when Even kisses his forehead, though, smiling a tiny bit and then going back to nuzzling the pillow because apparently, looking up at your boyfriend who's doing such a hard job is too much to ask for. (Not that Even minds, though, because his baby looks adorable like this.)

"I'm close," he mumbles hoarsely, his voice barely there except for when he moans. "Go faster. Please."

And who's Even to say no to that? He crooks his fingers faster than before, wanting to hit his spot at every move, which he probably does because soon, Isak has small tears running down his cheeks because fuck, he's always been so sensitive, he's always broken down whenever he's gotten close to coming because it's too much for him, it feels too good, he can't handle it. 

And honestly, he tries to wipe the tears away, but they just keep coming like a tap has been turned on and Even can't do anything but leave it and focus on pushing Isak over the edge. On getting his mind calm and his body limp so that all he can do is sleep and not focus on studying. 

"Baby," Even soothes, and Isak's sniffling and moaning at the same time, like he can't decide on what he's feeling right now. "Focus on my fingers, okay? Nothing else. Just let yourself feel good. Let yourself calm down and come."

"E-Even," Isak stutters, and he's clenching around Even's fingers so quickly now that he must be close, he has to be right on the edge, he needs to come right now. "Close, close, please-"

Even sneaks a hand up in the blond curls, getting a firm grip on them while kissing his forehead again, and when Isak least expects it, he pulls. He pulls until Isak's head has to move, and then the entire room freezes. Everything goes quiet and Isak's hips are stuck in the air and he's coming all over his stomach, under that hoodie that both of them love so much. 

Finally. After that long, frozen moment, Isak releases a soft moan and relaxes against the bed, completely limp by now and unable to open his eyes. Even coos at him because, honestly, he's adorable, and then gently lifts his upper body a little bit to get the hoodie off of him. He might as well wipe the come away when he's at it, and since there's nothing else there, he uses the inside of the pink adidas as a tissue. He's going to wash it anyways, and if the stains are permanent, they'll be on the inside. 

"I'm just washing this," he murmurs, on his way to go to the bathroom, but Isak stops him by wrapping both his arms around his waist. 

"Don't go. I'm sleepy."

"C'mon, baby. I'll be back in three."

"Even. Even. No, don't go. Even, don't go. Stay with me. Don't leave. I can't sleep when- no, you know I'm scared, I-"

He's rambling by now, his lips forming words he probably can't analyze first, but he seems so desperate for Even to stay in bed that he just can't leave now. He'll wash it when Isak's asleep, warm and safe and deep in his dreams. 

"I'll stay," he whispers, voice rough from being so tired, but before pulling Isak close, he tucks him in with the thick duvet and the purple blanket he often can't sleep without, making sure he's not cold in any part of his body. "Are you feeling better now?"

Slowly, Isak nods, curling up to Even's side again, his favorite place, and burying his face in his neck. Finally, he's not on the verge of panic anymore, instead breathing like a normal person and humming a silent tune against Even's skin, and it's the only thing Even's ever wanted. A calm, happy, safe and warm Isak. 

"Good night, baby. Sleep tight."

(Even manages to fall asleep without washing the hoodie first. It's all Isak's fault.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not for you," Isak hurries to say, still quietly, but then regret hits him and he shakes his head with wide eyes. "Sorry. I'm sorry, I just- I just mean that I want it. I want it, I need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah oral fixation also a lil bit daddy kink lmao this chapter isn't as good as the first one

Sometimes, Isak is the most confident person Even knows. He struts around like he owns the world, he's not afraid of speaking his mind, he takes initative over what to do, what to eat, what to talk about, and Even loves that. He loves seeing his baby be so sure of himself, to not be afraid of what others think of him.

Sometimes, though, he's a tiny ball of anxiety and stress and a shaky voice, and yeah, Even loves him when he's like that too, but he doesn't love his nervousity. He hates it when he barely can look up at Even because he's afraid of what the look in his eyes is going to be. He hates it when he doesn't tell people what he thinks or what he likes because he's afraid they're not going to agree. 

Tonight is one of those nights. Isak's been lying in bed, bundled up in countless blankets, for two hours now because he accidentally mixed a red sock with their white sheets, making them all pink, and Even was a little bit annoyed with him. It's not like he was angry, though, he just told him to be more careful because they're not made of money, but Isak's bottom lip started to tremble anyways and now, he won't get out of his little blanket and duvet nest.

"Baby," Even murmurs, lifting the cover to look at him, and when he sees the tiny tears in Isak's eyes, his heart positively shatters. "I'm not angry, honey. We can have pink sheets. That's okay. I'm not angry with you."

Isak closes his eyes to stop himself from crying, and then hides his face in the pillow instead. Even's lungs suddenly strain and he just wants to hold him, tell him no one's going to hurt him, he's not going to yell at him, no one's angry for him being bad at laundry. He settles for stroking his cheek and kissing his hair right now, though, because he knows he'll have to drag Isak out of his own head first.

Carefully, he lies down next to him and lays an arm over his waist, to make sure he knows they're close and safe together and Even won't leave him. He tries to crawl under the duvet as well to get even closer, but it's tucked too tightly underneath Isak's body and he'll just have to do with only being able to touch his face.

"I'm sorry," Isak whispers, his eyes slowly opening to look at Even. "I know we don't have that much money. I'm sorry."

Even shakes his head and threads his fingers through Isak's hair, gently pulling it just to get him back to reality, then rubbing his scalp until he can feel Isak's body shivering against him. His arms get covered in goosebumps and he presses himself so close to Even that it feels like he's trying to get under his skin, but then it's like his bad thoughts strike him again and he pulls away from him.

"Sorry," he repeats, jaw tense and eyebrows furrowed, and Even wishes he could kiss that sad, anxious look away.

"Not angry, baby. Never angry with you." He keeps rubbing his scalp while kissing him all over his face and it seems like the tears finally are disappearing, and it's the most relieving thing. "It's nothing. It's not like we're poor, sweetheart. And I don't mind pink sheets."

Isak nods and finally opens up the duvet to let Even into his snug little den, wrapping it around the both of them instead. As soon as Even pulls him closer, Isak nuzzles his face into his chest and pushes one of his thighs inbetween Even's to share the warmth. His body is all pliant by now, always ready to do whatever Even tells him to do as long as he shows him love, and god, it's the most heartaching yet sweet thing.

"Even," he mumbles, and even if he doesn't want to, Even recognizes that voice. He knows the tone, the one where he needs too much and it stresses him out because he can't get it all. "Not angry?"

"Not angry," Even soothes, his hand running over Isak's hip, then down to his naked thigh, softly rubbing circles on it. "What do you need, baby? Tell me."

Slowly, Isak moves his face away from Even's chest, then looking up at him with big eyes and pouty lips, quietly begging for a kiss, and who is Even to deny him that? He leans closer until their noses are touching, Isak's a bit more smushed than his own, then tilts his head as much as his position allows him to let Isak get closer, until their lips finally are pressed together.

Since Even introduced him to coconut oil, Isak's lips are always all soft and pink and nice to kiss, and right now, his mouth tastes like a mix of chocolate ice cream and peanuts. Even wishes he could stay in bed and make out with him forever, and Isak would probably like to constantly have his tongue in his mouth as well, but unfortunately, both of them have school obligations (and other friends who need their attention sometimes).

"You're so sweet," Even murmurs against Isak's lips, his hand now back on his face, stroking his warm cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Love you so much."

Isak doesn't answer, instead just capturing Even's lips again, swirling his tongue around Even's, then biting down on his bottom lip, softer than usual because he's still nervous, still tense from the fear of accidentally angering his boyfriend (who loves him more than the world, who never could be angry with him, who'd die for him).

They lie there in silence for a while, only giving each other soft kisses and playing with each other's hair, and it's so soft, so comforting to have Isak like this, in his arms, close to his heart. He's warm all over, but his thighs are almost burning and so are his cheeks, like he has a fever, but Even knows it's because he's been hiding under the duvet for so long.

"Even," Isak says, so quietly he can barely hear it, voice all shaky still and his hands unsteady roaming all over Even's body. "Can I-" He moves his hand down to the waistline of Even's sweatpants, his fingers playing with the strings. "Can I?"

"Do what?" Even asks, even if he knows. He knows exactly what Isak wants. "Baby, you know I don't like it when you want to make me feel good just because you're scared I'm angry."

"It's not for you," Isak hurries to say, still quietly, but then regret hits him and he shakes his head with wide eyes. "Sorry. I'm sorry, I just- I just mean that I want it. I want it, I need it."

"You need it?" He cards his fingers through the blond curls, looking at him with what he wants to be an understanding gaze, and Isak nods, so sure of himself all of a sudden. "Promise?" Isak nods again, now letting his hand get into his pants. "Fine. Okay."

Then, Isak's gone from his arms and his chest suddenly feels very cold because his baby isn't pressed against it anymore. He doesn't even have the time to think before Isak pulls his pants down to his knees and presses his face against his upper thigh, where his boxers would end if he wore any. A small whimper comes out of Isak when Even runs his fingers over the back of his neck, softly pushing him a bit closer.

"Can you watch Netflix or something?" Isak asks, his hand now ghosting over Even's bulge. "I don't want you to focus on me. Please."

"Why not, baby? You're so pretty."

Isak shakes his head, and it looks like it's important to him, so Even grabs his laptop, quickly types in the password, then puts on Modern Family because it's not dramatic enough to ruin the mood. He knows why Isak doesn't want him to be too focused on the blowjob. Right now, Isak just wants to have his dick in his mouth because he wants to relax, and sometimes, that takes time. Sometimes, it takes thirty minutes. Sometimes, an hour. It doesn't matter.

There's another whimper, then Isak's kissing him all over his groin, both his upper thighs, tongue sticking out to give little kitten laps, and it's so sweet, too sweet. It almost feels like Even's heart will combust from all the love and adoring, because, god, Even adores him like he's an angel or something, a being of God. It's more likely than him being just a boy, because he's amazing, the most beautiful person Even's ever seen,

His mouth is all hot and wet on his skin, turning him on more than anything, and it's not like Isak's small sounds make him any less hornier. He's trying not to think about it, though, instead focusing on the laptop, because Isak doesn't even have his cock in his mouth yet, which is what he needs the most.

Even can see the marks on Isak's thighs, a faded green mixed with yellow, littering the skin like waterdrops after a shower. It shouldn't turn him on as much as it does, giving him a feeling of intense guilt deep inside, but he just wants those pretty legs wrapped around his head, squeezing, almost crushing, from pleasure. Maybe that's his fixation; eating his baby out until he's crying and writhing all over the bed, needing Even to hold him still with a firm grip on his hips.

Isak finally moves his mouth to Even's dick, kissing the head, then wrapping his lips around it like he does with popsicles. He's so pretty like this, with closed eyes and eyelashes fluttering against the dark circles under his eyes and sucked in cheeks and prominent cheekbones. After a while, he relaxes, stops focusing so hard on trying to make Even feel good, and lets his head fall back against Even's abdomen. 

He doesn't even apologize when Even's cock slips out of his mouth, instead immediately getting his lips around it again. Even thinks that must count as some sort of progress, some baby steps at least. It's nice; Isak realizing that what he himself wants, what he needs, is important as well, and that Even always will give it to him, no matter what. Instead of worrying, Isak just lets his hands wander all over, his tongue swirl around Even's tip, his body relax against the bed.

"My baby boy," Even murmurs, his hand in Isak's hair as always, aware it's a comforting presence for his sweetheart to always have something letting him know Even cares about him, loves him, is right there in case he needs someone to hold him and make him calm down. "You're so sweet. So good."

Isak takes a little bit more of Even into his mouth, breathing through his nose, precious little puffs of air leaving him while his tongue traces the veins and his hands hold the duvet next to them. When he gets halfway down Even's cock, he stops, stays there, keeps it in his mouth like a lollipop, like it's nothing special and it's just something he does to calm down, exactly like when people take bubble baths to relax.

His hands start trying to pull the duvet closer, probably trying to wrap it around himself but unable to, so Even decides to fix it. He lifts the duvet with the purple covers and lays it over Isak, tucking him in properly until his entire body is covered, and the sight of Isak like this almost makes him cry. Almost. His heart just aches so much when he sees his baby all wrapped up and warm, looking all cute, but still so dirty. No one should be able to be both this adorable and hot at the same time.

He doesn't know for how long Isak just lies like this, tucked in and gently sucking Even like he's afraid he'll hurt him, if it's for fifteen or fourty minutes, but it doesn't matter because time doesn't even feel like it exists right now. Everytime Isak swirls his tongue around the head, Even's stomach flutters and he knows he's getting closer and closer but he tries to push it away because Isak's not completely relaxed just yet.

It takes a bit longer for Isak's jaw to relax, his mouth going lax around Even's cock, and his body looks like it's all limp under the covers, finally completely calm. His throat's relaxed as well, taking Even's cock deeper and deeper until he gags and then leans his head back against his lower stomach again, only his tongue moving and his fingers stroking the parts his mouth doesn't reach.

The plan to not focus on Isak is obviously not going that good. The show plays on in the background but Even's barely aware of what's happening in it, just something with a clown and a party, but Isak doesn't seem to be uncomfortable. Maybe he hasn't noticed yet, his mind too far away and his eyes closed. Even can almost see how slowly everything's going for Isak, how calm he feels in every part of his body, but he can't say he's feeling the same.

Because he's so hard. He's so hard but he can't move because he can't bother Isak when he's trying to calm down and release all the stress built up in his body. Instead, he just breathes and pulls Isak's hair a little bit too hard, making him whimper and shiver at the same time, the movement and sound making Even even hornier.

"Even," Isak whines, letting his cock slip out of his mouth completely, and then nuzzling his groin with his nose. "Evy. Daddy."

"Fuck," Even chokes, not used to Isak calling him that just yet. The only times Isak's called him that before were when he was getting fucked into oblivion with his face pressed against the pillows and tears constantly streaming out of his eyes. "You good, baby? Do you want to keep going?"

"Need to breathe for a second. Just- just need to breathe."

"That's okay, Iss." He runs his thumb over Isak's flushed cheekbone, down to his lips, softly pushing them apart, and Isak gladly accepts it, probably relieved he'll be able to have something in his mouth and breathe at the same time. "Maybe you're done, huh?"

"Want something in my mouth," Isak mumbles around Even's thumb, pouting a little bit, and he really is adorable. Even just hums, because he knows. He knows how safe and soft it makes him feel. But maybe it doesn't have to be something too big, something that makes it difficult for him to breathe. "Want you to hold me."

And Even's heart would hurt if he denied him this, so he lets him crawl back up to him and covers the both of them with the duvet once again, holding Isak so, so close, until it feels like the two of them will weld into one. Isak grabs his hand, like always, and wraps his lips around two of them, while his own hand sneaks down under the duvet, to where Even needs him the most (god, he's still so hard). 

His hand is warm and dry around him, slowly moving up and down, and Even's already too close from seeing Isak be so busy with sucking on something, but there's still this feeling that he shouldn't let Isak do this when he's the one who needs to be comforted and have someone make him feel good. 

"God, baby," Even groans, hips involuntarily bucking against his hand and the arousal just growing everytime he looks at the way Isak's mouth moves. He's not sure he's even breathing, but right now, it feels like it doesn't matter. He knows he's going to come soon, all over Isak's fist, and he can barely wait.

Isak twists his wrist just right, because he's so used to doing this and he knows exactly what to do to push Even over the edge, and Even's stomach contracts and he's finally coming. It's not as intense as it can be but it still feels so good because Isak's the one doing this to him and it's safe and he's shooting under the duvet, meaning he doesn't know where any of it goes but right now, it doesn't matter because Isak's moaning like crazy as well.

There's a warm wetness on his lower stomach and he doesn't know if it's Isak's or his own, but he doesn't care because Isak's scooping all of it up and replacing Even's fingers in his mouth with his own. He sucks them thoroughly until they're clean and then opens his mouth to show Even both their loads and it's the hottest thing and Even just wishes he could get hard again so he could come from this.

"You came, hm?" he asks, and Isak nods, eyes unfocused, seeming all dazed and gone. His mouth is open, ready to take anything as long as it's Even's, and he's still slowly grinding against Even's hip, riding out his orgasm until there's nothing left.

"Daddy," he whimpers, curling up to him and closing his eyes to sleep, finally calm enough to do so. All the lights are still on and so is the laptop, a silent noise in the background, but if Isak doesn't mind, then Even won't either. He'll just lie here with his baby and cuddle him until they're both sleeping. "Can I have one finger?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Even answers, pushing his thumb into Isak's mouth because it means he can have the rest of his hand against Isak's cheek, stroking it while Isak gently sucks on the one finger, making these pleased, sleepy noises like he always does when he's close to falling asleep. "Goodnight, Iss. Love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading if u like it pls leave comments and kudos <3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> u know the drill haha if u like it please leave comments and kudos bc they make me so happy <333  
> (and if u want u can read my other stories as well haha like my jonas x mahdi fluff)


End file.
